It's In The Blood:An Eric Sookie Love Story
by CavalierQueen
Summary: After Bill's kidnapping, Sookie finally realizes the importance Eric has in her life. She *finally* succumbs to his seduction...afterall who wouldn't? TEAM ERIC. M rated. Feed the muse, she's hungry...R&R. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**It's In The Blood: An Eric/Sookie Love Story**

…_What's in your blood...is in my blood…_

Jimmy's Chicken Shack, Blood

* * *

A/N: I bring this story to you as an unabashedly TEAM ERIC member. Is everyone appropriately jazzed about this season? _Editorial comment: More Eric with anyone, less Tara (pleez...). _Remember, my stories generally take a dim view of Bill, and this one bastardizes some of the book/TV show story lines as well. Remember to read and review! As Booth once said to Brennan, "If you take the time to write it, I can take the time to read it." Respect and honor the muse…Review!

* * *

"Eric," Sookie pleaded as she followed the tall vampire into her home.

The drive back from Mississippi seemed even longer than it was given the cold and angry mood of the man behind the wheel. Waves of anger, impatience, and frustration poured off of him. Sookie had quit trying to talk to him about 10 miles past the were bar. He was in no mood and she got tired of hearing her own voice being whipped into the cool night air as the topless Corvette sped recklessly down the darkened highway. Her hair tangled as the wind thrashed across her face, quickly drying the tears that came unbidden down her face. Instead she spent the two hours watching the ghostly tress and dark shadowed houses fly by.

Sookie stood and watched as Eric paced the small living room. He had thrown his black leather jacket on to a side chair, and now moved rapidly back and forth in her living room, at times nothing but a blur of black tank top and jeans. And then he'd slow down as his hands ran through his hair, agitation showing in his very movement. Knowing he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, she disappeared into the kitchen for some juice for her and a heated True Blood for him.

She kept her voice calm as she placed his bottle on the table. "Eric, please," she started again.

"Sookie, shut up. Just for once shut up," he snarled.

"Excuse me? Shut up? Is that the best you can do Eric? Besides, this is my house. I won't _**shut up**_ as you so eloquently put it." Eric shot her a dangerous look and she quickly stopped her rebuke.

Eric continued glaring at her and took several unneeded deep breaths. Then he started to speak, his voice a low, deep rumble. "Sookie, what were you thinking?"

She didn't bother to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about. It had been really, really stupid to go there by herself, but she'd be damned if she'd admit it to him. "I was looking for Bill. Something _you_ are supposed to be doing…'duty' isn't that what you called it? Instead you're spending your time having sex with your newest dancer."

Eric interrupted her, "I'd be amused at your jealousy if you hadn't almost been taken by those weres."

"I'm not jealous." Sookie mentally slapped herself for saying that out loud. It wasn't the point and only made the statement take on even more meaning.

Smirking at her admission, Eric continued, "Sookie, you know nothing of weres. They are not as strong as vampires, and don't live as long. But where most vampires might just take your blood, the weres in that bar would not have been satisfied by that alone. They would have had _you._ As that one were said, you look like a 'picnic' to them. You were lucky I got to you when I did." Eric had started pacing as he remembered the grim scene that confronted him when he arrived to find Sookie. She'd been taken into a back room by several of the male members of the were-pack and she probably would not have emerged alive. Even if she had, her life would never, _never_, be the same. The thought made him want to roar in fury at the thwarted attack.

Sookie sighed, her lips in a thin line. "Then thank you Eric. I'm glad you found me. I take it that is part of the blood bond." Her tone was dismissive and had a hint of sarcasm. She was being intentionally bitchy to him. He didn't deserve it, at least not this time. But it had become such a pattern between them, she couldn't help it.

"You know it is, Sookie." His voice held resignation and his body finally collapsed onto the flowered sofa in the living room. Sookie took a deep breath as she felt most of the tension leave him. He might still be mad at her, but it seemed to be mostly out of fear for her. He held his head in both hands blindly looking at the bottle of True Blood sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "I can feel your emotions. I can find you anywhere. I knew you were frightened and in danger. You draw danger to yourself like some sort of human magnet."

"Yeah well, until a year ago I led a pretty safe, and boring, life. Now everything is different." She snorted at the thought. She was certainly not the naïve innocent that she once was. Her gran was murdered, her brother arrested for murder, she'd killed a serial killer in self-defense and gotten involved with a vampire. Then came the real craziness…meeting Eric and getting a window into the whole vampire scene, including Dallas. Then of course there was the wanna-be goddess. And now her vampire boyfriend…_would he be her fiancé now that he had proposed, even if she hadn't said yes? _had been kidnapped.

Sookie took a deep breath as she took a seat on the coffee table across from him. Just as he could feel her emotions, she could feel his and she felt his fear for her clawing at him. He wasn't angry anymore, just afraid for her. She placed her soft tiny hands on top of the ones holding his head between them. He tensed briefly and then relaxed into her touch.

Her palm moved from his hand to touch his lips and then drop to his chin, lifting his face from his hands to look at her. "Eric, I know you are angry with me. And I know that anger is because you were afraid for me, afraid you wouldn't get there in time to save me. But you did save me and I'm home safe now. So, thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper and brushed across his skin like silk, all the haughty coldness and disdain dropped from her voice. She meant her thanks this time. They both knew it.

They stood there in her partially lit living room, her hand cupping his face, their eyes holding the others'. Sookie couldn't remember a time when she had actually taken the time to look into Eric's eyes except to stare him down in anger. For some reason, she'd lost her fear of him long ago, although that might not have been the smartest thing. She always thought Bill would protect her, but now she realized just how foolish that thinking probably was. Bill, vampire or not, was unlikely to be a threat to the were-pack Eric had just rescued her from. Of course, she wouldn't have been there if Bill hadn't disappeared. But, Bill was certainly no match for Eric. That was now clear.

Now that she thought of it, maybe she had looked into those Nordic blue eyes more than she thought. His eyes had seen way too much and it was easy to believe him when he said there was little that surprised him anymore, little except possibly her. She seemed to still be able to astonish him even when she wasn't trying to. And she _never_ tried to.

Sookie's mind flashed to Dallas. She really had looked into Eric's eyes then, even into his soul. She'd seen pain as deep as she could ever imagine at his loss of Godric. She'd seen sorrow in his eyes when he realized she would be burned along with him in the sunlight despite his sacrifice. She remembered his look at her when she spoke of love of Godric and when he asked her to trust him. And she had trusted him, until he had tricked her into drinking his blood. But even afterwards, she'd trusted him more than she had realized.

Her eyes must have softened as memories flashed through her mind, stirring up some distant emotion. Eric couldn't know what she was thinking, but he could feel the change in her emotions. He lifted her hand from his chin, bringing her fingers to his lips. Without taking his eyes from hers, he took first one and then another of her small fingers into his warm mouth. He felt the brief gasp as Sookie felt the intimate spark at his touch, but she didn't try to pull away. He nipped and then lightly sucked on her fingers as her eyelids drooped slightly and her lips parted. Her feminine scent started to softly fill the room as her heart sped up and that initial spark turned into lightening that traveled from her finger tips to her core. She shifted her legs slightly squeezing her thighs together trying to ease the sudden ache.

With a soft kiss, Eric reluctantly released Sookie's fingers. Her brow knitted and was surprised when she heard a slight groan come from her mouth. She expected to see that mocking gleam in Eric's eyes at the way she was so susceptible to him, but there was none. Instead, she saw, and felt, his distress at releasing her.

Confused, Sookie asked, "Eric?"

Instead of answering her, Eric shifted his jeans to be more comfortable and then just leaned his head back against the sofa looking up at the ceiling. She would have been blind to miss his impressive erection. Of course, she'd seen his 'gracious plenty' in the basement that night, but this time it was for her, not some dancer. But what she didn't understand was why he had stopped himself. He'd made it clear that night, a hundred nights, that he wanted her…wanted her for himself.

"Why did you stop?" The vulnerability in her voice made Eric shift his head slightly to look at her, but he didn't raise it from the sofa back.

"Sookie, you know what I want. I've told you the truth all along. And at one time, I would have thought I would take you any way I could get you. But now that I'm faced with it, I find that is no longer the case. I want you to _want _to give yourself to me. I want you to leave Bill and be mine. I will protect you with all that I am." Eric's hands went back to his hair, running through the blonde strands. He snorted and continued, "Hell Sookie, who am I fooling? I already do protect you with everything. I always will, even if you don't know it, and even if you aren't mine." He shook his head and went to stand and she stood with him. They were body to body, not quite touching but close enough for Eric to feel the heat from her body and her breath whisper across his skin. Her scent became stronger as she felt him closer to her, knowing he could overpower her easily. That tiny pulse in her neck throbbed in the same rhythm as the blood that filled his rigid cock. He groaned softly as he struggled not to touch her again.

Sookie reveled in the look of sheer lust in his eyes. She'd seen lust there before of course, but this time the usual smirking humor was replaced by something deeper. She felt powerful and sexy. Without thinking, her hands went to his broad, muscled shoulders and watching the surprise in his eyes, she gently pushed him back onto the sofa.

"Stay." Sookie surprised herself with the clarity in her voice. Gone was whatever shyness was left to her, gone was any fear of what a relationship with Eric might be, gone were thoughts of Bill. All that filled her head now was Eric… the masculine smell of him, the muscles she had never, ever seen on a man before…not even her brother with the zero body fat, but mostly the look in his eyes: the swimming lust, the gentle waves of vulnerability, the turbulent passion that she saw in his eyes.

She could hear the deep tremble in his voice, the thread of a man barely holding on to sanity, to his code. "Sookie, don't do this. I am not a saint. If you start, I won't be able to stop us. And there is no room in our…relationship," he chose the word carefully, "for mistakes. For regrets." He hadn't been in a relationship like this in centuries, maybe ever, he couldn't remember. And he certainly wasn't going to start one with Sookie that she was going to regret as soon as day lit up her world.

"Eric. No regrets. No mistakes. I don't know what this all means, I can't pretend to. But what I do know is that every time I have needed you, you've been there. Except for that one time in Dallas when you let me believe you were dying, you have never lied to me. I would know. You have always shown me exactly who you are…the good, the bad, and the…indifferent." She could hardly choose the word 'ugly' since there was nothing ugly about Eric.

Eric raised his eyebrow in a humorous recognition of her use of the word 'indifferent' instead of the usual 'ugly'. "And Bill? When…if…he comes back?"

She stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side letting her long blonde hair brush against her arm. He thought she might be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "Are you still going to look for him, Eric?" Her voice held a challenge.

Pursing his lips, he took the time to think this through. There were several options open to him, but ultimately he decided to not lie to her. He hadn't so far, and he certainly wasn't going to start now. "It is not in my best interest to find Bill." His voice held a note of finality.

"You said it was your 'duty.' Why is it now not in your best interest? Are you afraid of Bill coming back?"

Grabbing her hands from her hips, he drew her closer to him. "Compton does not scare me," he growled.

She raised her eyebrows, mocking him, looking at his large hands wrapped around her tanned arms. "Really? Are you sure this isn't some sort of competition? You said you didn't take Bill, and I believe you. But now you are saying it isn't in your best interest to find him. Why?"

Eric released her arms and ran his hands through his hair again. "It's vampire business, Sookie. And because it's vampire business, it is not in my best interest to find him, but I will anyway. For you."

Sookie gasped slightly at Eric's admission. He was anything if not a political realist. He hadn't survived over 1000 years by being anything less. It would be dangerous for him to find Bill if he had been told specifically not to, and that is exactly what it sounded like. And yet, he was willing to if only because it was important to her.

"That would be dangerous to you, Eric." Her voice was barely a whisper in the dimness of her living room, but sounded like a cry out loud.

Eric shrugged but didn't answer.

"Eric, don't do this."

He smiled grimly at her, at their situation, "Sookie, lover, if I don't find him and bring him back to you, then how will I know that you chose me over him? I am arrogant enough, even callous enough, to want to have him _see_ you choose me over him."

Sookie snorted, "So this is all about competition. Who wins the Sookie prize when all is said and done." She sounded desolate and cynical at the same time.

Eric shook his head, "If you want to call this triangle we have a competition, then yes. But understand Sookie, I have always wanted you. He always had you. If you had met me first, things would have been different. You would be mine, and Bill never would have stood a chance. Do I want you just because you are Bill's? No. You must be certain of that. I would want you regardless of Bill's involvement with you. So, in reality, you and me have very little to do with Bill."

"And I suppose your ego would claim that you have quite a bit to do with Bill and me?" Sookie almost laughed at his high opinion of himself. Of course, in the back of her mind, she thought he probably deserved every bit of that opinion.

"Of course." He sounded positively cocky now, and his trademark grin was back in place for the first time tonight.

Sookie shook her head at him and leaned forward, placing her hands on the sofa back on either side of Eric's head. "You are the most irritating, self-important, arrogant man I have ever met."

Eric laughed and pulled her closer to him, "Well, thank you very much. I think you could come up with a few more gracious terms for me as well."

"I'm sure I could, but I don't want to inflate your ego any more than it already is. I'll leave those descriptions for your dancer to share with you."

Eric laughed out loud, pulling her within kissing distance of his lips, "You, lover, are jealous of Yvetta."

"Nonsense. But Eric, I don't share well with others."

"True enough. I remember you and Lorena's run- in at Godric's. Your possessiveness over Bill was as disturbing as it was thrilling: disturbing because it was because of Bill, thrilling because I wanted you to feel that way about me." His voice softened as he reached for her soft lips. Just before they touched, she heard the words, "You are mine, lover." His lips lightly touched hers, sucking on her lower lip demanding that she open to receive him. Their tongues caressed each other, mapping the feel and texture of the other. She tasted like honey and sin and he knew he could never have enough. He wanted to possess her, complete her, wipe away every cell, every tiny bit of Bill that might have ever touched her, been inside her, left any memory or thought behind.

Sookie lost herself in the kiss. God, he was a really good kisser. Granted, she hadn't kissed that many men…Bill really was it, so she didn't have much to compare to, but wow! Lightening whipped through her body, pooling in her feminine channel, heat and wetness making her silky panties uncomfortable and she moved her hips slightly to try to be more comfortable. The movement only caused more warmth to gather between her legs. Her breasts felt swollen and her nipples were hard and aching. She stroked her tongue across his extended fangs, intentionally drawing a small amount of blood. She felt his moan vibrate through her body, causing her womb to clinch, her own moan colliding with his.

He slowly broke away from the kiss, surprising Sookie and himself. Gently, Eric gently moved her body a small distance away, just enough to break from the kiss and to look into her eyes. Her pupils were large and they had gone from her usual brown to more of a dark chocolate color with passion. She was breathing fast and that small pulse he loved to watch on her perfect neck pounded rapidly. Eric thought he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this woman in front of him now.

His voice was low and deep with unfathomable emotion, his blue eyes dark with excitement and need. "Sookie, help me out here. I'm not a saint. I'm not a monk. If you want to stop, you must do it now. Another kiss like that, I will take you, body, heart, and soul, and I will never let you go. Never is a *very* long time. You must be absolutely sure. We will have no room for regrets between us." She heard the absolute sincerity in his voice. She knew he meant every word he said. He would take everything she was and more, and keep taking, and she would be lost to him completely. And God help her, that was exactly what she wanted.

"Then never let me go, Eric."

TBC

* * *

Don't forget to hit that little button and review! My muse has been rather silent lately, so it is somewhat starving right now. Feed me, feed me. Updates should be up shortly, but happiness reviews would make sure of it! Rating will go UP in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's In The Blood: An Eric/Sookie Love Story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_A/N: Wow! 22 reviews and story alerts in the first hour after posting Chapter 1, and *lots* more coming in after that. I guess we are all needing an Eric fix before Sunday's next episode. Keep them coming! And thanks to all my returning fans, welcoming me back to the world of writing. It is always nice to be missed! Glad to see several familiar names in the list of reviewers! I have another vignette update for Waiting Until Sunday that I hope to get finished before Sunday's episode. Nothing quite like seeing Eric naked to get my muse all hot and bothered. It's a little look into Sookie's jealousy at finding Eric in the basement with that tart, Yvetta. Hmp! Stay posted!_

_As much as I would love to think this story might turn into more than several chapters or so of hopefully cold-shower worthy lemony goodness, I can't commit to more than that, but maybe with enough encouragement the muse will find its way to something more. _

_Forgot all the disclaimers in the first chapter, so let this suffice for the entire story. Don't own, don't make any money, just taking the characters out to play._

* * *

**The moon is full, My heart is hot,**

**And you know what I'm longing to do with this aching I got…**

_Call of the Wild_, Heart

**Bill who?**

-happy reviewers-

* * *

Sookie leaned forward, bringing her lips to Eric's again. Their tongues met and she thought she would combust at the contact. She was so hot she was sure steam was coming off her skin. She felt Eric's mouth pull into a slight grin as she tried to climb into his lap. She needed to feel him against her, feel his hardened length hidden by his jeans, she needed him, _needed_ a release from this heat, this ache.

She felt Eric's mouth pull into a slight grin as she tried to climb into his lap. Sookie pulled slightly away, her brows knitted together. _Was he laughing at her? _

Eric immediately felt the shift in her emotions, from lust and longing to a combination that included fear and embarrassment. He looked into her eyes giving her an encouraging smile.

"Lover, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." His voice was soft and gentle, despite the growing urgency reflected in the ache of his body.

"You were laughing at me. Was I doing something wrong?" Sookie hated the insecurity she heard in her voice.

He laughed aloud again, joy at her innocence. "I am sure there is nothing that you can do wrong, lover." Eric pulled her close again to briefly kiss her swollen lips. He would see to it that they would be much more swollen before the night was done. "And I wasn't laughing at you, I was just happy. I could feel how much you want me. It's not a dream, and it's not desire for Bill that I could feel. It was for me and it was, is, very real."

Sookie tilted her head shyly. She remembered their shared dreams, the sex, the passion, the intimate conversations. She knew, or thought she knew, they were just dreams, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe they were just dreams, but maybe they were real.

"Don't go getting shy on me, lover. I will have all of you. You'll hide nothing from me. I won't have shyness. You're in a terrible hurry and we will go slow, painfully slow lover." Eric's voice was soft, but the demand in it was unmistakable. The power and the intensity in his declaration made her shiver. When he had told her he was going to take her body and soul, he had meant it. When he made love to her, she would be his. Her channel flooded at the thought of him taking such control. Her breasts felt full and ached. Once again she tried to climb into his lap to press her swollen breasts into his chest, to rub her throbbing center along the roughness of his jeans. She craved him. She would give him anything he wanted if he would only relieve the ache, the yearning that was her body now.

Eric held her wrists to his chest as he whispered in her ear, "Lover, stand up for me. Let me look at you."

With his feet, he pushed the coffee table in front of the sofa away, leaving plenty of room for Sookie to stand in front of him. Nervously, she looked at him as she carefully stood, aware of her messy hair she wished she could brush, her hardened nipples pressing through her lace bra that she was sure were impossible to miss, the tightness of her jeans where she so desperately wanted someone, _wanted him_, to touch.

In barely a whisper, he said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Sookie Stackhouse." His dark, stormy blue eyes raked her body up and down taking in every inch of her, leaving her feeling exposed.

She smiled softly at him, wondering what he wanted her to do. He looked at her, a wicked smile on his beautiful lips, bringing more wetness pouring through her channel.

"Take your shirt off, lover." Eric drawled the command softly, but it was a command none the less.

_Oh God_, Sookie thought. She had never done anything like this before. It was too, too vulnerable. He had _professional_ strippers working at his club, and he was asking that of her? And yet she couldn't, wouldn't break from him, refuse him. She may not have done this before, but taking in the lust in his eyes as he watched her, watching him licking his dry lips, watching his fangs extend in his arousal, seeing his ever-enlarging erection as he watched her, gave her a thrilling sense of her own power. He wanted _her._ He wanted to see _her _naked. He wanted to watch as _she_ stripped in front of him, following his directions, allowing him some semblance of control, but she knew…_knew_…the control was really in her hands_. Men are so easy_, she thought briefly_. But then, nothing with Eric was ever easy, and he was no man._ She shouldn't get too drunk with her current sense of empowerment.

Sookie let her hands slowly fall from her shoulders where she had them crossed in protection, lingering over her breasts and tugging slightly on the hardened nipples, lifting the small mounds up as if in some sort of offering. Eric's face was spellbound, his attention completely on the movement of her hands. Her hands ran over her small ribcage until they reached the hem of her shirt. Even if he didn't need to breath he was, fast and shallow and his hand rubbed his erection through his jeans trying to relieve his own ache.

Sookie slowly pulled her red tank top up and over her head, shaking her hair out as she tossed it to the side. Eric took in her red lace bra against her tan, creamy skin and gave a low growl. "Jeans," he ordered.

Sookie gave him a half-smile with a slight lift of her upper lip. He either ignored the smirk or never saw it since his eyes never left her body. Her fingers reached around her waist and dipped into the waistband of her jeans, sliding around to hook two fingers to open the button. One hand took the zipper head and began to slowly pull it downwards. Unconsciously, Eric leaned forward, licking his suddenly-dry lips, his fangs exposed over his lips, eyes becoming stormy like the ocean before a hurricane. Both of Sookie's hands looped under her jeans and she began to shimmy them down over hips and then bent over to push them down to her ankles and step out of them.

Now that she was standing in front of Eric in just her red lace bra and underwear…_was she ever glad they matched! _she wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she placed on arm across her breasts and another arm hung across her stomach with the hand covering the small v juncture where her legs came together. With a vampire's sensitive sense of smell, there was no way he could miss how excited she was. And even without her feminine scent permeating the room, he would be able to see the wetness that was slowly sliding down her legs. She knew she had_ never_ been this turned on before. By turning over control to him, turning her body over to him, her body burned like never before.

"Sookie, show me your breasts. I want to see all of you. Now." Eric's voice was raspy and deep.

Both her hands rubbed and squeezed her small mounds through the lace cups, her own eyes closing at the small amount of relief the sensation gave her. Her hands kept pace with the slow rubbing Eric was using to give himself some relief. It was her turn to lick her dry lips. She slipped her hands inside her the cups of her bra and lifted both breasts out of their covering, letting the bra cups serve as a sort of bustier. Eric gasped when he saw her breasts exposed, held high against the pressure of the bra. Her nipples were swollen and dark purple with blood pounding through them.

Not trusting his voice, he motioned her towards him to stand between his legs. His hands rested on her hips, lightly touching the sides of the bikini panties but making no move to remove them. Not yet. He was tall enough even sitting that his face came even with her now exposed breasts. The nipples were hard and erect and her breasts jutted out from her improvised bustier. Eric's mouth close on one breast while a hand went to massage the other. His tongue rasped across the nipple, his teeth bit, and then his tongue once again soothed with suckling. He could feel the blood pulsing through her breast, pounding through the many veins that were in that one small area. It took all of his centuries of control and discipline to not bite her now, to not strip her naked and take her right now. He wanted to wait, drive her as insane as she was driving him, make her forget everything and everyone but him, to exist only for him.

He scraped his fangs over her nipple, hearing Sookie cry out, trying to thrust more of her breast into his mouth, to break the skin against his fangs, knowing it would drive him wild. He dragged his fangs across the short distance to her other soft mound, suckling the nipple into his mouth hard, hard enough to force another gasp from Sookie's lips. He nipped and licked and sucked. She moaned and pushed against his mouth, impatiently trying to coerce some sort of relief from him.

His mouth moved from her sensitive, exposed breasts to wander down her small rib cage and tucked in waist. His lips and tongue never left her body, following alongside his large hands and long fingers. Her knees weak and ready to give out, Sookie leaned her hands against his shoulders, knowing those rock solid shoulders were all that was holding her up against the onslaught of his warm mouth.

His hands reached the top edge of her panties, his lips planting open-mouthed kisses through the wet silk material. _What had she been thinking wearing red silk and lace lingerie to a were bar? _That frightening possessive streak he never knew he had came roaring back and he growled into her skin, bearing his fangs, tearing the panties off her body.

"Mine!" Eric growled dangerously.

The deep rumble in his voice vibrated through her hot skin to her super heated core, causing her knees to finally collapse and forcing her now naked body to fall against his large frame. His hands grasped her buttocks and pulled her to him, lifting her legs around his waist so he could carry her upstairs to the bedroom. Sookie could only cling to Eric as his vampiric speed rushed them towards ecstasy.

**If I could chain you to me**  
**I'd do it in a minute**  
**My magic caravan**  
**Baby you'd be in it**  
**I'm hiding the prize and you're gonna win it**  
**You're gonna win it now.**

_Call of the Wild_, Heart

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but Eric did warn Sookie it was going to be a long, painfully slow seduction. You'll just have to go along and enjoy the long, hard ride. :-)

Read and review! I love to get them and my muse is starving from my recent withdrawal from writing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The response to this story has been amazing! And your alerts and reviews continue to feed the flames of the muse. Thank you to everyone! As before…Don't own, don't make any money, just taking the characters out to play. And yes, I know, I'm a tease. My bad.

**It's In the Blood: An Eric Sookie Love Story**

**Chapter 3**

_I belong to you  
And you  
You belong to me too_

You make my life complete  
You make me feel so sweet

You make me feel so divine  
Your soul and mine are entwined.

-_I Belong to You_, Lenny Kravitz

* * *

Sookie sat on the edge of her bed, naked, her arms lying across her breasts and her legs cross in front of her. Eric stood a short distance in front of her watching her with hooded eyes. His fangs were extended and his jeans looked like they might burst their seams. Sookie couldn't keep her eyes from his body, her breathing only slowed a bit from minutes earlier. She thought that maybe they had needed what was surely going to turn into a *very* short intermission from the main movie, so to speak.

"Don't hide from me Sookie," Eric's voice pierced the silence. "Drop your arms onto the bed."

There was that demand, that hot desire for control. It always seemed present with Eric, but this time, with her, it was incredibly intimate. Sookie dropped her arms to her side, using them to lean back slightly, forcing her small mounds upwards. She heard a low sound from deep within Eric's chest. It made her feel powerful and needy at the same time.

"Uncross your legs Sookie. I want to see all of you."

Sookie slowly lifted one leg and let it drop to the side, her natural shyness trying to keep her legs together even if they were side by side. "No, Sookie. Open up. I want you open to me. Always open to me." His voice dropped even as he spoke, watching her respond to his demands.

Her breathing quickened, her pulse jumped, her womb clinched again, feeling like those funny Mexican jumping beans had permanently taken up residence there. "Sookie, I want to know that I can touch you whenever I want to."

Eric stepped towards her, reaching his hand to touch her breast, "If I want to stroke my thumb across your nipples, you're going to let me." His hand mimicked the very movement he spoke of. Her mouth went dry and she thought her heart would stop.

"If I want to feel your wet heat, taste you, I'll thrust my fingers inside of you, pull out your sweetness and lick it off." The long fingers of Eric's hand moved from caressing her nipple down to stroke her stomach to where it came to rest at the small juncture of tiny, damp curls. He towered over her, keeping her eyes locked to his, while his finger slid quickly into her slick channel. Sookie gasp and was sure her vision darkened. Her body rippled in waves all culminating where Eric's finger rested against her sensitive skin. She cried out and moved, trying to capture his finger, moving her body against the intrusion, trying for that release she had been craving all night. It was so close.

"Or maybe I'll sit you on my lap, slip my long fingers under your dress or between the legs of those short shorts you insist on wearing at work, plunging my fingers into you, letting you ride my hand until you scream for release, pouring your juices over my hand. Would you like that Sookie?" His voice was deep and he growled against her lips as he spoke, but he had an amused smirk on his lips, knowing that _obviously _she would like that very much. "You are mine, I won't have you hide from me, and I will have you always ready for me, whenever, however I want you."

Eric watched the bright flush on Sookie's face, the eyes driven almost mad with desire. This was exactly how he wanted her every time. Every time she looked at him, thought of him, this is what he wanted to see. He kneeled at her feet, letting her ride his hand slowly, letting the tension build. As she started to thrash and he could feel her body clinching around his fingers buried deep within her, he withdrew even as she cried out at the loss.

"Eric," Sookie wailed. Her body shuddered at the sudden emptiness. "You are killing me here, please."

"Oh lover, we have just gotten started. And you won't die, but I will take you higher and higher and just when you think it can't get any better and you can't fly any higher, I'm going to take you even higher. I want to make sure that I ruin you for any other man, or vampire, or anything or anyone else, ever. No one will ever be able to take my place. I claim you."

"Then dammit Eric, claim me already!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow from her bed at him. "I think it is a pretty safe bet you've already done the ruining, get on with it or I'll stake you myself." It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but she was dying here and was desperate.

Eric gave her a soft laugh as he easily caught the pillow in one hand and dropped to his knees in front of her. He slid the pillow behind her head to let her rest comfortably, and spread her legs, lifting them up and over his shoulders, raising her center towards him.

"My lovely Sookie, I have plenty of 'ruining' as you called it, ahead of us this evening. I would counsel patience. Never a strong suit of yours, or of mine either I suppose, but…" He felt a pillow whack him on the side of the head in answer and laughed again, as he lowered his head towards her most sensitive spot.

Sookie thought for sure she would have gone up in flames some time ago, but when Eric's tongue parted her lips and rasped a long stroke along her flesh , ending at her clit she knew this time she really was going to combust. He pointed his tongue and pushed against that small set of nerve endings, licked and sucked, his fangs scraping across the sensitive area. He dove into her slick channel, pushing deep, taking the same rhythm his fingers kept just a few minutes ago when he was fucking her with his hand. Now it was his tongue. Soon it would be more. It was easy for him to pretend that he was not already as close as she was, but he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer either. But, he simply wouldn't give up this early.

Her head thrashed on the pillow and she clawed against his back, raking her nails against his shoulders. The wounds would heal rapidly, but he loved the feel of her violent energy being used against his body. He wanted to think of her as fragile and soft, but she could be protective and aggressive when she needed to be.

Sookie kept tearing at Eric's shoulders, the only part of him she could reach. She wasn't sure if she was trying to push him away or bring him closer. Her body was completely on edge, he was going to break her apart, she would fracture into a million pieces and she didn't even care anymore. Her body tensed against the waves of pulsing blood and energy poured down her spine, through her womb and out her channel into his waiting mouth. She screamed as her orgasm finally released. She was breathing rapidly, mumbling incoherently about nothing, tears flowing down her face in relief.

But Eric was having none of it. He wasn't done. He told her he would take her to the highest of heights, and while she might think she just climbed Mt. Everest, he was thinking it was more like Mt. Hood…so many more miles to go.

His tongue started its dance against her sensitive place, scraping against the hyper-sensitive folds, sucking and drawing on her clit. With every touch her body jerked and danced. She saw spots in her eyes and for a short time she thought she had blacked out.

She heard Eric's voice growl against her body, "Sookie, you have to breathe lover. You're going to faint. Remember to breathe…"

And he picked up where he left off. Sookie tried to remember to breathe, but her body really had taken over for her mind. Breathing was supposed to be one of the automatic things, but really…her body was in such overload, she thought maybe it had forgotten how to breathe and even to make her heart beat.

Her hands gripped the bed covers, head moving side to side, an almost constant moan coming from her as Eric continued his assault. She felt it start again, that gathering of energy like the beginning of a storm, starting somewhere in her chest and then like lightening, shooting strikes down through her womb. With the first rumble of thunder of the storm, she cried out and with each succeeding strike of lightening her body jerked and climbed higher and higher until she thought she had really gone insane. She felt Eric's fangs pierce her engorged vulva and begin to draw the blood from her body. She heard someone screaming and screaming as the lightening started a firestorm in her womb and pummeled through her core in response to his bite.

The storm came in wave after never-ending wave. She found herself both wanting for it to stop and for it to never stop. No one, _no one_, could survive this. Her body exploded with a final glass-breaking scream, her back arching against the bed, her core clamping down on Eric's mouth, her legs pinning him to her. Her vision went black and the scream resounded in her head. She couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not.

Eric finally released her and her body dropped back onto the bed, covered in sweat. Her hair was damp and there was torn fabric from her bed in her hands. Eric slid his still-clothed body up her bare one seeking her lips. He gently brought his lips to hers, lightly stroking to prod her to open to him. She opened with a moan as she tasted herself on his lips and mouth. He kept the kiss gentle and careful. He could keep going but she was only human and she would need a break after such an intense and violent orgasm.

He dropped off to the side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch her face and eyes as she came down from her flight. His hand lazily drew circles around her breast and moved around her body, fingers barely touching her, concentrating on her eyes, on her breathing, on her slightly parted lips.

As his wandering fingers slowly circled her abdomen he could feel her womb clinch again, gently this time. Her breath picked up and then let go again, relaxing as the small tremors trickled through her body. His fingers moved through the tight curls, making his small circles, spreading her wet lips and gently moving two fingers into her, feeling the continual ripples.

"Eric, I can't. No more." Sookie whined breathlessly. She could feel the tiny aftershocks gently moving through her body. Sookie thought she was floating.

Her eyes dropped closed and her breathing slowed as she relaxed into Eric's hands, his breath, the gentleness of his touch. Eyes still closed, Sookie smiled. "Eric, I have no idea how much time is left before dawn, but it can't be much. But I _can't_…no more…not tonight."

Eric brushed a soft kiss across her slight smile. "Yes, more. Yes, tonight."

"I'll die, Eric." She thought she might…if she ever experienced that again, or if she never experienced it again. She wasn't sure anymore.

He chuckled softly, taking her hand in his, kissing the center of her palm, scraping his still extended fangs against her skin. Her body turned to his in response. "Eric, seriously."

"Sookie, take my blood. Tonight… now. Drink from me." All humor was gone from Eric's voice, replaced with need, even vulnerability, as if he feared her rejection.

Her eyes snapped open, looking directly into his dark blue ones. She felt his vulnerability and reached her hand out to touch his cheek. "Why? Why now?"

"It's been centuries since I have shared my blood, Sookie. I tricked you into a few drops in Dallas, and I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. And I gave some to Lafayette because he would have died without it. Otherwise, no one since I created Pam…centuries Sookie."

"You didn't care if Lafayette died. Why would you save him with your blood?" Sookie's eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

Eric's finger traced the shape of her body tracking along her shoulder, feeling her satin soft skin under his touch. "He was important to you. If he died, and he would have, from our lack of care while he was in our charge, then…well, it would be one more thing for you to hate me for."

"You saved Lafayette because he was my friend." It was a statement.

"Yes. Take my blood. Now. Tonight."

Her fingers brushed across his lips and he took them into his heated mouth to suck. "I ask you again Eric, why? Why do you want to give me your blood?"

His fangs scraped along her finger, drawing a slight amount of blood, sending more ripples through her exhausted body. She was still coming off of her high. "You are in me Sookie. I want to drink from you every day for the rest of your life. And I want to know that I am in you. It's not enough to reign over you in our bedroom…and make no mistake… it is _our_ bedroom, regardless of where we might sleep. I've told you all night that you are mine. This is more than sex, Sookie. I want to know that my blood pulses in your veins just as yours does in mine. "

Sookie looked deep into his eyes, her hands on either side of his beautiful face. Gone was the usual arrogance, the ego, the constant amused presence. It was replaced by a man, as much of a man as a thousand year old vampire could be, but still…his vulnerability surprised her. She hadn't seen that since Dallas, and had never seen it before then.

He leaned his face to hers, letting his forehead rest on hers, their noses touching, lips just breaths apart. "Trust me Sookie. Give yourself to me. Be mine."

Sookie reached for the hand that was now resting on her hip and brought the palm to her lips, planting a soft kiss there. She gently trailed kisses across his fingers, taking each one in turn into her hot mouth, sucking on them, watching his dark blue eyes turn stormy and wild. She loved watching his reaction to her touch. He was so expressive when she touched him. She was confident that he wasn't very expressive with _anyone_ else.

Her tongue reached the pulse in his wrist and she scraped her teeth across it, drawing a gasp from Eric. She knew she couldn't pierce his skin, not the clean way he could, but she knew that right now she held him in a thrall he may never have experienced before.

She lifted her lips from his wrist only slightly, letting her breath glide across the wetness left behind from her mouth. Without moving her mouth, she said, "Then yours I will be."

She lifted her face back to his with a wicked gleam in her eye, "And Eric, your blood is old and powerful, right? Isn't that what you've said before? Enough for me to keep up with you now?"

Eric groaned at what that might mean and ripped into his wrist, impatient for Sookie to drink. As far as he was concerned, the night was still young.

TBC

_Though I drink at your pool  
I burn for you, I burn for  
You and I are lovers  
When night time folds around our bed  
In peace we sleep entwined  
And your love flows through me._

_-I Burn For You, Sting_

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! My fan fic inbox has been filling up so fast I can hardly keep up! And thus I keep writing. Those reviews keep me fed. I love hearing what you like about the story and how much you enjoy it! And, as for me, a cold shower is due about now. Two new updates are up on the While Awaiting Sunday story as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story just won't let me go, and seems to have captured an audience as well. Keep those reviews and such coming! It only makes me want to write, as one reviewer put it, this crack fic more and faster, sort of like I imagine sex with AS/EN would be like. And I can have *quite* the imagination. _Tease (noun; teez;): somebody who teases sexually_. Showers, cigarettes anyone?

**

* * *

**

It's In The Blood

**Chapter 4**

_I am so into you  
I can't think of nothing else  
I am so into you  
I can't think of nothing else  
Thinkin' how it's gonna be  
Whenever I get you next to me  
It's gonna be good  
Don't you know  
From your head to toe  
Gonna love you all over  
Over and over  
Me into you, you into me  
Me into you_

_I Am So Into You, _Atlanta Rhythm Section

* * *

As soon as Sookie's mouth clamped onto Eric's wrist, he knew he was lost. She was fearless, almost feral in her desire, her need to pull from him. She knew what it was to take a vampire's blood; she had a few times with Bill. The thought alone fueled another of those jealous rages that pulsed through his already explosive blood. Eric knew his blood was always strong and powerful…a thousand year old vampire's blood was a thing to be reckoned with on any day, or night as it were. But with his earlier anger, fear, frustration, and the hours upon hours spent in lust and self-denial, the blood being swallowed by Sookie now would be infused with a sexual fervor, strength, stamina, even zeal that even he had only rarely seen before.

Sookie reveled in the sensations coursing through her sensitized body. Eric had already spent hours bringing her more pleasure in one night then she could possibly have ever imagined, and they still hadn't done 'it.' Even with her mouth latched onto Eric's wrist, gulping at his essence, she heard a giggle in her own head at the silly high-school phrase…first base, second base… those sophomoric terms gave no justice to what Eric had done in his claiming of her body.

It wasn't just her body she had turned over to him, but likely her mind and soul as well. She didn't want to consider that maybe her heart had been bundled up in there as well. Nothing would ever be the same now. She would never be able to be without him, but he would likely leave her eventually. And take all that she was with him. She closed her mind to those thoughts. She had given herself to him and he had consumed her and left nothing behind. It was her turn. Even if this was their only night together despite his declarations, with his blood coursing through her body, she would turn the tables on him. Take from him all that he had taken from her. Four hours ago, she would never have imagined, not even in those wildly erotic dreams she and Eric shared, that the shy, mostly innocent, surely sexually inexperienced woman would be gone and in her place was this Amazonian: a seasoned lover, a warrior, a woman to do battle for the heart, soul, and body of Eric Northman.

And now as his blood filled her veins, she could feel exactly what he'd been feeling the last many hours. All that jealousy, dominance, power, need for control and conquest, and the dripping lust…the intense and unrestrained craving he had for her all the time that had, over the course of hours, become a part of the very cell structure that made up the life-giving liquid.

"Sookie, enough," Eric whispered. She sobbed when he gently pulled his wrist away.

Sookie lifted her head and pulled her tongue across her lips, swallowing the last of his richness. Sookie looked up into the flushed and stunning face of the arrogant Swede, his heavy-lidded lids only slightly covering the stormy blue of his eyes. She could see Eric's passion for her in his eyes, and knew that he held himself in check, curious to see what she might do now with his wild blood filling her.

Her lips slowly parted and her tongue slid across her bright white teeth, making her look like a cat that just drank the last of the milk. Eric thought maybe she was more like a tigress grinning after having just fed from her latest kill. She tossed her messed blonde hair over her bare shoulder, and gracefully sat back on her heels watching him. She had gone from nubile nymph to an Aphrodite before his very eyes. She looked untamed, wild, her eyes shooting sparks of desire that struck at his very core.

Sookie heard his moan and bit her lower lip suggestively. "Mr. Northman, you have spent hours pleasuring me." Her hands skimmed his body, drifting down the length of him from his bare shoulders to the hardened rock between his legs. His groan made her even bolder. "I was raised to always return a favor." Her voice held a tease that made his cock jump and twitch.

"Stand up," she ordered, her voice deep with desire and reveling in her new sense of power.

Eric paused for a second, unused to be given orders, but then tilted his blonde head in acknowledgement, standing in front of her. On the bed, she moved across from him, her bare legs thrown over the edge, her arms along her side, pushing her breasts teasingly forward, her hands placed coquettishly between her legs. Her wanton face upturned towards his.

She slid off the bed and began to circle Eric, her finger tracing along his body following her steps. Her hands slipped under his black tank, slipping it up and over his head. Her soft fingers began to explore Eric's chest, tracing the mountains and valleys of his defined muscles. She licked her lips as her fingers stroked across his hardened, dark nipples. At the touch, Eric's body jerked and he gasped. It was _his_ turn to be hyper-sensitized and she smirked at his discomfort.

Her head ducked slightly to lave one hardened nipple, her finger teasing the other. Eric's hands went involuntarily to her head, holding her mouth tightly against his chest, unwilling for her to move. She pushed back against his hold, "Uh, uh…Mr. Northman, _lover_," she drawled out. "No touching."

He growled at her, his fangs extended, not sure if he liked this particular side of Sookie. He wanted to be the one in control, and he was being teased out of his mind with her taunts and touches. He released her, at least for the time being, as she moved her lips to caress the other side of his chest.

She traced a line from his nipples, following the abdominal valley where his muscles came together, leading her downwards to her ultimate goal. Yeah, she'd seem him before, when she had interrupted him with Yvetta in the basement. But this time, what resided behind that tantalizing zipper was all for her.

She knelt in front of him, her fingers unfastening the button at the top of his jeans and slowly releasing the zipper while her mouth stayed busy sucking along his navel and the skin at his waist.

Eric sighed as his strangled cock popped free from his jeans, the tip rising to where her tongue provocatively rasped against his skin. She pulled slightly back, taking in the size and width of his "gracious plenty" as she liked to refer to it. It was intimidating to be sure, but she knew that already…

Sookie's tongue reached out to lick the pinkish pearl that leaked from the tip, tasting the tangy flavor of blood and cum together. Her mouth opened to take in the straining purple head, her tongue slowly circling the ridge, dipping into the divot at the top, feeling the soft velvet-encased steel in her mouth. With satisfaction, she felt Eric's knees buckle slightly. He still stood, but it was taking some effort. And he kept his hands still, for now.

She pulled her mouth away, leaving her cool breath to whisper across the wetness, "There is something very erotic about being completely naked, kneeling in front of a man who is mostly clothed, don't you think?"

Her statement was met with a low, guttural utterance that came from deep within Eric's chest, tumbling through the room. "Sookie, this is very dangerous. You are superb, and I will not be able to stay in control much longer. You are teasing a wild animal, never forget that."

"I am very aware of what I am doing, Eric. I don't want you tame, I want wild, crazed, passionate…. I want to know that _I _can give you that kind pleasure, just as you did me." She cut off Eric's reply, if he could have replied at all, by taking him into her mouth again. Her tongue stroked along the ridge again, digging deep along that most sensitive place on the underside of his cock.

She again withdrew and blew cool air across his now constantly throbbing and twitching cock, again causing his entire body to jerk involuntarily. She heard Eric's desperate whisper of words, maybe curses given the emphasis, in his native language and replaced her mouth, this time moving down his length. There was no hope of taking all of him into her, so her hand gripped him hard at the base. She pulled back up, sucking as she went. Eric's curses got louder. Her mouth took more of him in, moving slowly from base to tip. Each time she reached the tip, she circled again, alternating between light and harder pressure.

Eric thought that he might collapse as Sookie worked on him. He was _sure _he had never been in such a position before. Certainly, he'd had women, and for that matter men, on their knees before him, in every sort of position. He loved having his cocked sucked, and had indulged countless times in his lifetime. And he had been serviced by some of the best. Men were always excellent because they knew _exactly_ every single nerve to hit. But there was something about a woman going down on him, maybe the sense of power, overwhelming their innate vulnerability.

Sookie however was an entirely different experience. And she was an _experience_, not a conquest, not a one-time thing, but one of those IMAX wrap-around theaters complete with surround sound that sent the sound waves right through your body, the visual completely obscuring everything else around_. __**An experience**_. She wasn't as skilled as everyone he had ever had before; she couldn't be given her virginity was lost just a few months ago. Even so, what she was giving him was more than even an experienced blow. She could be a natural. He idly thought, if his thoughts at this point could be considered idle, that maybe she was reading his mind, or perhaps his blood was giving her this level of skill. He doubted that even his extensive knowledge of the art, and what she was giving him was a masterpiece, would have been enough to provide the pleasure he was feeling.

His cock was throbbing and pounding, leaking incessantly now, helping to provide even more heated lubricant, helping her aching mouth speed up. He was very close. Sookie could feel the tremors cascading through his body, through his cock, and into her hot, wet mouth. She felt Eric's hands on her head, pushing himself deeper into her mouth, helping to speed the tempo.

"Relax lover. Relax your throat. Take a deep breath, and swallow. Take me as deep as you can." Eric's voice was barely audible, maybe just in her head, she wasn't sure. But, instead of a command, it was more of a request, a wish, something she could refuse. She would never refuse him. She balked at his arrogant commands, but in the end, she gave in. A soft request though, a wish for her to pleasure him even more….

She turned her mouth over to him, letting his hands drive her harder than she thought she could go, taking him deeper down her throat. She knew he would control his vampire speed so she wouldn't choke and she relaxed into him.

Eric's pace picked up even more. Where with someone else, he wouldn't care if he lost control and forced them so hard he could hurt them, he kept his animal cravings to at least a bearable speed, something that satisfied him and didn't threaten her.

He felt his orgasm build from his toes, curling them as the lightening spread up his feet with a heat like walking on hot coals. It spread up his tree-trunk thighs and his buttocks squeezed, hard. The long-delayed explosion rocked him forward, only his hands on Sookie's head keeping him from falling over. The volcanic eruption forced a cry, a throaty, ragged scream from his throat as he poured jet after jet of hot, bloody seed into Sookie's waiting mouth. He felt her throat close and open, swallowing everything he had given her and causing aftershocks of smaller, yet still powerful emissions, his cock still jerking in her now trembling mouth. She wouldn't release him until he was complete, even if her mouth ached and clinched around him.

Eric slowly pulled out, the velvet skin hyper-sensitive now against the rasp of her tongue, teeth and lips. Even so, he was unwilling to leave her wet warmth. His hand released her head and he slowly twisted away from her and fell backwards onto her bed, one hand thrown over his eyes and the other resting carefully on his only semi-hard cock. Even as much as he had cum, releasing everything he thought he had, he knew there was so much more. Just the feel of her naked body wrapping around his limp half-dressed body brought him back to life.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Dear readers, I leave tomorrow for Texas. It's been _years_ since I've seen my folks so I am looking forward to it, as well as the Mexican food, BBQ, etc. I'll be gone a week (and my kids 6 weeks…my parents rock!) and while I will try try try to update this story as well as WAS for Ep 2, it is much more difficult. Something about writing erotica at my folk's house is just a bit off-putting. Imagine that! I think I would die if they ever read anything I had written. So, review please! It keeps me motivated and my slight mania going, but be patient with the next chapter(s). _Later, ya'll_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wrote this at my folks' house. Very weird. Thanks again for all the reviews/fav story alerts/author alerts, etc.! My fanfic inbox fills up every day! I love reading the reviews so keep on sending them! Don't own, don't get any money, just taking them out to play. Also, I am very disturbed when I learn of underage kids reading my M rated stories. I ask as the author, please don't.

**

* * *

**

It's In The Blood

**Chapter 5**

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones  
I could just taste it, taste it  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight  
Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire.

_Sex on Fire_, King Leon

* * *

Eric felt his unneeded breath returning to normal. Breathing was an alien function to him. He didn't need to, so therefore he didn't. He even had his small denigrating term for humans…_mouth breathers_…. And Sookie had just turned him into one as well.

Eric's hand skimmed along her soft skin, feeling the lushness of her body pressed against him. He felt her breathing become shallow and slow as she moved into a light sleep. Tonight had been incredible for him, a once in a thousand year life time experience. For her, he hoped it was as life-altering as it had been for him. He had every intention of keeping her for himself. He could rule her in the bedroom, but did he have her heart as she did his?

Standing quietly, Eric removed his jeans and stood naked in front of Sookie's sleeping form. She was an offering, a gift to him and his driving passion for her. So far this evening, he had showed her pleasure, from the romantic to the sensual to the naughty. Now he would wake her and complete the seduction, but how to do it? It would be their first time together. Should he go sweet and romantic or more erotic, playful, intense than that? He personally preferred the latter, but he wasn't sure about Sookie. Bill had probably only introduced her to the sweet, romantic first-time sort of sex. He didn't seem the type to be very adventurous.

But then Sookie had just proven to be more than adventurous when she held his body in her thrall. Dawn was approaching and there would be only time for a few more opportunities for love making before the day claimed him. And he wanted those times to seal her to him permanently. He didn't want to wake up and find that she had left him, or that she had doubts. He wanted her unconditionally and completely.

Eric wandered around the room bringing down the room darkening shades she'd had put in, no doubt for when Bill couldn't escape to his hiding place. He pulled each of those in place and then found himself lying next to Sookie again.

Sookie felt a man's hands on her body, familiar hands but not Bill's. The skin was softer, the fingers longer. The fingers moved down her body and buried themselves in the small curls at the juncture of her legs. _This must be a dream, another of those dreams of Eric that I have constantly, _she thought as she drifted in that paralyzing space between sleep and consciousness. She loved the thought of Eric stroking her body like that. His masterful touch was everything she craved. Sookie spread her legs slightly to allow those ghost fingers to enter her, joining her heated channel with his cool fingers. She felt first one finger and then another, and then with a gasp that brought her closer to awakening, a third.

Eric began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her body, curling his finger tips as he pulled out, stretching her wider as well as pulling honey from her body. She started to writhe under his ministrations. Her body felt hot and her womb clinched as she started to pull out of the sleeping coma and become fully awake. Her body had been awake for some time, but now her mind was fully engaged as well.

As Sookie woke up completely, Eric watched her breathing shift and her body respond. He could feel the clamping from within around his fingers. She was tight. So tight, he knew he needed to stretch her in order for her to be able to take all of him. And just as her mouth had taken all of him, her body would as well. As he thought of what she would feel like under him, over him, bent over in front of him, his cock twitched and jerked and he gave a sensual smirk.

Her hips started to buck slightly, trying to work his fingers deeper. Sookie's eyes opened slightly, taking in her Viking god. He was completely naked now, having stripped from his jeans. He knelt between her legs and she saw the muscles of his abdomen clinching as his erection bobbed against his stomach.

"There you are lover," he drawled. "Welcome back."

"Hmmm, Eric. That feels soo good." His fingers began to pick up pace as her body welcomed him, hips jutting up to force his fingers deeper.

Eric leaned over her body, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, his fingers never stopping their relentless probing. Sookie gasped and her body arched against his mouth. Lightening crackled from her sensitive nipple through her womb and into his hand, flooding her channel with slick wetness.

She was ready and cried out for Eric. He smirked at her in the early throes of her passion. If it hadn't been so close to dawn he would have drawn this out longer, but the night had been intense already and he wanted to have her several more times before he slept, before she slept. He wanted to pound against her so long and so hard that she could hardly walk tomorrow, never leave his side while he slept beside her.

Eric's busy fingers separated her lower lips and he pushed his cock inside her, just a bit to let her adjust to his size. She was tight and this was going to be a challenge for them both. He held himself there, just at her entrance feeling the contractions and early tremors around him.

Sookie's body fought against his stillness, urging him on. "Eric, please, more…" she begged.

He liked Sookie begging. He loved her on her knees in front of him. And he adored her wanton writhing in front of him urging him on. He wanted her to be his, forever. He knew he already was hers.

"Tell me you're mine Sookie. Tell me…" Eric held himself still as he uttered a growl. He knew this was blackmail, but he knew if she told him she would mean it…keep her word. And then, he also knew if she wouldn't say it, he still wouldn't be able to stop himself from claiming her anyway. It was an absurd to find himself in such a situation.

"Eric," she pleaded.

He quickly thrust all the way to the hilt and then withdrew almost completely, leaving her breathless and tearing a sharp cry out of her. "Tell me, Sookie."

"You want to much, Eric," Sookie sobbed, pushing against him, trying to force him again.

"Yes, I want all of you." Once again he gave a powerful thrust, wrenching another desperate cry from her throat. It was taking everything he had to stay in control. His breathing became ragged and his cock pulsed and throbbed inside her.

"I've given you everything, Eric." As her legs wrapped around his waist, Sookie's head thrashed on the pillow.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you are mine. No one else's…_Mine_."

"You say these things Eric, but I can't. What are you offering me? This is sex, and no one else will ever be able to compare. Ever. Just as you wanted, you have ruined me for anyone else. But it _is _just sex. Bill asked me to marry him. You want to fuck me. There is a difference."

Frustrated, Eric rammed into her again and withdrew. "This is not just sex, Sookie. I have been telling you that for months in so many ways, and tonight I have told you and have shown you. I can get sex anywhere. What we have is more than that."

"Do you love me, Eric?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

Eric paused, uncertain. "I don't understand love, Sookie. I've told you that. I don't remember what it is to love. But I want you to show me. You know what love is, you exist in a world full of love. I think this is me loving you, but maybe there is more. I don't know. But I won't lie to you."

Sookie sobbed in her own frustration and at the feel of his heartache. To be fair, she wasn't sure she loved him either, but she did know that it was something she wanted to explore. Even so, she still believed he would be leaving her at dawn and she would be lost.

Eric saw the emotions flow across her face…confusion, doubt, lust, pain, excitement, power. "Do you love me, Sookie?" he asked carefully, unsure of what she would say, and knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

"I don't know. Is what I feel for you the same as for Bill? No. Tonight has shown me things about myself, about you, that I never considered before. Do I want to explore it further? Yes. But I still need you to find Bill. If he is alive, then I need to know that." She took a deep breath and continued, feeling his velvet cock pulsing and growing inside her, still waiting to move, making her more anxious. "I want to know that this isn't a competition between you and Bill, despite what you say. I need to know that this is not a one night thing between us. I need you to prove that to me. Please don't ask any more of me. I am yours like this, in bed, making love, having sex, fucking. You own my body. I've given that to you. You know that. But my heart, Eric…I need to be sure."

Eric growled his disappointment but knew he could not expect more. She had acknowledged that she'd given over her body to his keeping. She trusted him with her body, and now he needed to get her to trust him with her heart. He wasn't convinced he didn't have it already, just as he knew she had his, but, like her, he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

He leaned over her body and kissed her mouth. Her lips parted easily to him and their tongues dueled frantically against each other. Neither was willing to admit everything that was felt between them. There wasn't that trust yet. But there was passion, overwhelming their senses, their minds, and their bodies. And for now, in this moment, maybe that was enough.

Still claiming Sookie's mouth, Eric surged inside of her channel, hitting her womb and then withdrawing only to hammer against her again. He had kept his control for as long as he could. The talk, as inconveniently timed as it was, was enough. His desire was urgent now, her channel pulsing and trembling against his swollen member. He let go of everything, giving himself over to her pleasure, to his pleasure.

Sookie screamed, crying out at the fullness of his body joined with hers. She felt a burning sensation until her body adjusted. She clawed at his back, trying to pull him into her, hold him skin to skin, grounding her to earth. But with Eric, there was no earth, no ground, only flight through clouds and mountain tops, air getting thinner and thinner while her lungs seemed to suffocate from desire and need. No, there would never be another man, vampire, supe, or were that would ever compare. Eric may not want her after this. He may never want to marry her. And as doubtful as she found it, he may not even love her. But he had given her this night, and it would last her forever.

Eric's pace was becoming faster and faster. She could swear his body was blurring in speed rocking her body. Her breasts moved in rhythm to his pounding, her legs locked behind his lower back. Her breath seemed to halt as the tremors became major quakes curling her toes and running up the fault line of her body. She was close. Spots were showing in her eyes, and her body clamped down on Eric's cock squeezing so hard as to rip a deep groan from his lips.

"Hold on Sookie. Wait."

"Eric, I can't," she sobbed.

His hips moved faster as his mouth opened in what might have been seen as agony, his body tensed feeling his orgasm careening up his body from his feet and down from his head, pooling in the heat and hardness of his cock. Eric cried out just as Sookie screamed again, piercing her neck as he poured into her, jet after jet, her channel squeezing and milking him until there was nothing left. His sweating body fell onto hers and moved slightly off so not to crush her. He stayed inside her, his length allowing for them not to part, and he could feel her own smaller volcanic tremors continuing as her orgasms began to soften and her body came down. Sookie was drenched in sweat, breathing hard, her heart-shaped mouth open and her eyes closed in exhaustion and pleasure.

Eric's fingers traced a pattern on her body, through the beads of sweat there, watching her fall into that contented place that great amounts of pleasure and release gave one. Not everyone was able to reach that pinnacle, but Sookie was so easy. She probably never even realized how special it was to orgasm every time. It seemed she had an endless supply.

He waited until her breathing returned to a form of normalcy. "Sookie, this is me, wanting you, needing you. I don't know what love is, but you can show me. I want you to show me. Maybe I already know and just am not sure. What I do know is that you have my body, my heart, and if I still have a soul, that too. I am yours," he declared.

Sookie's eyes opened and looked deep into Eric's, looking for any form of deception, but all she saw there was vulnerability, honesty, and some deeper emotions she dared not look at too closely. Not right now.

Her hand reached up and touched his tender face. "Then that is good enough for now." She smiled as she felt him growing hard inside of her again. "How long do we have before dawn?"

Eric laughed as he sat up in bed, his legs thrown over the side, "Just long enough, lover. Just long enough."

TBC

A/N: Next chapter, naughty Eric is back. And a shower in their future. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. Keep those reviews coming! Disclaimers: Don't own, don't make any money, just taking Eric and Sookie out to play as they have so often been denied in the show and books. I am very disturbed when I learn of underage kids reading my M rated stories. I ask as the author, please don't.

**It's In the Blood**

**Chapter 6**

_The greatest you  
The greatest me  
We have found the greatest chemistry  
The greatest touch  
The greatest kiss  
What came to be is the greatest wish  
The greatest show  
The greatest song  
The greatest words  
The greatest all night long  
Baby your love stays constantly on my mind  
This is the best sex I've ever had._

_The Greatest Sex_, R. Kelly

* * *

"Stand up, in front of me," Eric ordered.

Sookie raised an eyebrow at the command, surprised at Eric's vulnerability one second and his dominance the next. She wondered at the shift, but wasn't displeased. She found she loved the dominant Eric more than she could have thought possible. Silently she stood in front of him, his knees gripping on either side of her hips, holding her in place.

Eric's hand reached up and tucked her mussed hair behind her ear and then let his finger drag across her cheekbone falling across her lips. Silently, Sookie took the finger into her mouth and sucked lightly, biting gently and soothing the bite with her tongue. Eric pulled his finger away and started his journey again. His palm rested at Sookie's neck. He could feel the blood pumping against his thumb and fingers. He felt her throat contract against his palm as she swallowed. His eyes never left hers, and neither of them felt the need to speak, letting their eyes talk for them.

With both hands, Eric brought her face to his to kiss lightly, nothing deep, just a careful acceptance of her mouth with his. A soft gentle caress before he pulled back, eyes once again claiming hers as his hands moved down her bare arms to her fingers. One at a time, he brought each to his mouth, lightly touching, scraping over his slightly distended fangs drawing a scratch of blood from each, sealing each scratch closed with his tongue.

Sookie was mesmerized at the slow movement of his mouth against each of her fingers. She held her breath slightly as she waited for the small nip that allowed her blood to seep briefly into his mouth. As Eric's eyes stayed locked on hers, she felt him take each finger into his mouth, drawing blood and then moving to the next, her breath only releasing as he soothed the small ache and moved to the next finger.

When he had bled each finger, Eric took Sookie's hands into his own and brought them to cup her breasts. With her small hands under his, he moved them in the same circular motion as his, massaging the small mounds, his hands cupping them both. He used her fingers to pull against first one nipple and then the next, watching as her eyes drooped and her head fell back at the sensation.

Sookie scooped each breast into a different palm, holding them up as an offering to Eric's mouth. Teasing Eric, her forefinger and thumb tweaked each hard bud wanting his mouth to consume them. He broke the eye contact as he moved his mouth first to one nipple and then the other, biting carefully against the rigid and sensitive skin. He even scraped his fangs over each one in turn, causing a short gasp from Sookie at the pain and the surprising pleasure as he followed up with his tongue laving the pain away.

Pulling away from her generous gift, Eric once again took her hands in his and led them down across her tight stomach and curved hips until both pairs of hands reached her most secret of areas. Wrapping one finger around several of hers, he slid through her wet lips and damp curls to reach her slick channel. Sookie tried to pull away from such an intimate gesture but he held her in place. He licked his lips as he pushed her fingers inside, letting her feel the smooth valleys and muscles against her walls. She felt the heat, the dripping wetness, and desire instantly flared inside her womb as it clenched. Eric moved his hand with hers starting a pumping rhythm, adding another of her fingers to the intrusion. Sookie's legs almost buckled at the sensation, and Eric smiled when he saw her legs weakened for a moment.

Removing his hand, but leaving her three fingers still inside, Eric broke the silence, smiling, "Feels good doesn't it Sookie? You feel so good. This is why I can't get enough of you." His voice was deep with desire and lust as he watched her fuck herself with her hand. Her initial embarrassment and reluctance was gone as her body took over her mind, as she watched the passion grow in Eric's eyes. He wanted to watch her lose herself in the experience.

Her hips started to buck slightly trying to go deeper inside, but her fingers simply weren't long enough. Eric's hand skimmed softly down her tanned and silky leg to lift it on to the edge of the bed, providing her fingers easier access, allowing her to move deeper within her channel.

Eric's hand reached to the nape of her neck, under her long hair, and started to slowly pull her down. When Sookie began to bend her legs, thinking he wanted her on her knees, he stopped her. "Stay standing Sookie, I'll move you where I want you to be."

He pulled her towards his mouth slowly, only breaking eye contact when her mouth was in kissing distance. His lips reached for hers, stroking against her lower lip demanding access. Their tongues slowly danced against each other, tasting and touching, craving the other.

Keeping his hand on the nape of Sookie's neck, Eric broke away from Sookie's lips with a sigh. Their eyes once again locked as she tried to return to the warmth of his mouth. He held her slightly away from him and guided her head downward towards his swollen, purple cock.

She started to move her hand from where Eric had left it moments ago, stroking herself, but Eric shook his head, his own hand rising up to hold hers in place. As her warm and wet mouth closed around his cock, Eric sighed and leaned back slightly, watching through slit eyes while Sookie continued to fuck herself with her hand and hold the same rhythm with her mouth. In just a few hours she had lost all inhibitions and proved herself to be a natural. Sookie was _his_ woman, _his_ lover, _his_…and he would spend a lifetime, a thousand lifetimes if she would let him, showing her everything.

Pushing himself from his reclining position, he slid his swollen and purple-veined cock from Sookie's welcoming mouth, and standing, moved behind her half-bent, soft and pliant body. Wrapping his arms around her, Eric carefully bit his wrist and placed it against Sookie's mouth to drink a second time this night.

In the intimate silence that surrounded the couple, Sookie swallowed big gulps of the rich, sweet blood, feeling it course through her body in a streaking flash of lightening. Eric pushed his raw and sensitive cock against her ass, making it impossible for her to not feel his need, his ache for her, which only grew as she took more of his dark blood.

Eric pulled his wrist away despite Sookie's mews for more. His face buried in her neck, he whispered in her ear, moving one arm across her breast and another hand down to tease her inflamed clit. "Ah,lover. I want to be your favorite drink. Am I?"

Her body, captured between his throbbing rod and probing fingers, melted in response to his throaty whisper. Sookie smiled up at him over her shoulder, licking her lips. "You taste like port wine and chocolate."

Eric's lips curled into a smile against her neck as he scraped slightly, drawing a small drop of blood and a sudden gasp from Sookie. Her body was primed and ready. He could feel the growing turbulent storm building inside of her. The slow pace of fingering, and touching, and probing left her sensitive to every touch, every breath, every nuance of sound.

Eric bent her body at an angle, allowing her elbows to rest on the side of the bed, her ass and lower lips spread before him. He felt her stiffen at the new and highly vulnerable position. His long body leaned over her, whispering in her ear, "Trust me."

He felt, rather than saw, Sookie swallow and then nod her head, relaxing into his body behind her. Sookie felt his long fingers part her slick lips and push his cock into her wet channel, the angle causing unusual stretching triggering a quick intake of breath. Not giving Sookie time to adjust, in one motion, Eric thrust into her pounding her womb and then withdrew until he was barely still inside, causing her to cry out. Her need for him forced her body back, trying to impale herself.

Eric's two large hands gripped Sookie's hips, setting a slow, firm pace, forcing her body to keep tempo with him even though she continued to struggle to speed things up. Her head thrashed from side to side while his lips set in a firm line of concentration.

Her womb clinched and squeezed against him. Her throaty cries filled his senses. She was slick and wet from desire and his seed only making his need for her overwhelming. Seeing Sookie in such a position, watching and feeling the physical manifestations of her desire, took all of his concentration not to cave quickly, too quickly, to his own need.

"Eric please…."

Her channel squeezed and pulsed around him, crushing his cock, driving breath from him , making him pound harder, more furiously into her. She was at such a stage of orgasmic desire her body was literally constricting against his intrusion.

Sookie saw spots as her breathing became shallow, the volcanic redness of desire flooding her body. She could feel everything…the roughness of the torn bedspread her hands grasped, the grainy sensation of the carpet at her feet, the sweat that rolled from her body, the smell of sex and sin and lust in the air, the burning ache as Eric hammered her body over and over again. But all this was overwhelmed by the emotions and need that surged from Eric. She even imagined she could hear his thoughts as she could others, but she couldn't 'hear' vampires. Even so, she seemed to be 'hearing' his thoughts.

_God, she is so wet and hot, I can't hold back much longer. _

_She is so beautiful, every part of her. _

_I'll never be able to let her go._

"Eric, now. Please…don't hold back any more. I want you…you don't have to let me go," she pleaded.

He was surprised at her words, knowing he had just been thinking that very thing, but took it to be her ability to read his feelings through the bond. Regardless it was all he needed to hear. Another two long, hard strokes and his cocked jerked and surged, flooding her body once again that night, his fangs puncturing the soft skin behind her right shoulder blade.

In response to his final heave into her swollen channel, her body convulsed and she felt the tremors of her orgasm flow down her spine and up from her toes creating an earthquake of pleasure centered in her womb. She cried out as her body rocked against his, the ecstasy of the moment burned on her mind and soul forever.

Even with Eric holding her up, Sookie's legs collapsed and he caught her, lifting her into his arms. Her head lolled back, her eyes half shuttered in satiated desire. He leaned forward to capture her still swollen lips to steal a kiss as she curled closer into his body.

Eric knew dawn was fast approaching and they both needed showers before sleep claimed them. He carried an exhausted Sookie to her small bath and turned the water on hot. He sat her on the countertop and picked up a brush to carefully comb out her tangled hair. Her forehead leaned softly against his bare chest, allowing him to care for her.

Sookie sighed as the brush pulled through her hair gently. "Dawn is approaching Eric. I can feel it."

Eric gave an ironic smile as he separated the last of the tangles from her silky hair. "You feel it through the blood. Dawn has already started to crest the horizon."

She pulled her head back in surprise. "I've never felt dawn coming like that before, Eric. Why now?"

"It's my blood. It's old and pure and you've had a lot of it tonight."

Sookie nodded her head quietly, not entirely sure she liked this slight enhancement. And if she _had _been able to read his thoughts…?

To get her mind off of where those thoughts might lead her, she sighed softly and looked out the windows as if she could see the sun rising. "Are you going to collapse on me, Eric? 'Cause really, I'm pretty sure that even with all your blood in my body tonight, I won't be able to carry you to bed." She paused, "You are staying aren't you?" asking, suddenly afraid of what his answer might be.

"I can wake earlier and go to sleep later because I am so old. And yes, I'm staying lover. I want to fall asleep beside you and wake up next to you. I've pulled the shades already." She could hear jealousy creep into his voice, "I take it Bill stays here during the day sometimes."

Sookie smiled that even after everything that had happened tonight, after all that had been said, he could still be jealous. Her hand went to his beautiful, carved cheek, "No Eric, I put those up in the hopes that he might stay, but he never did. He _always_ left before dawn."

He relaxed into her palm, lips kissing its center. "Then I shall be the first, and the last." He lifted her slight body into the shower and pulled the curtain around them.

He leaned her gently against the wall as he started to clean her body with the Ivory soap. He loved the clean smell…it smelled like her, clean and pure. Sookie luxuriated in the feel of his hands, slick against her skin.

"You have been, will be, the first in many things Eric." Her admission frightened her as it slipped out of her mouth. It made her too vulnerable.

Hoping to distract him from her statement, she took the soap from his hands, lathering her own and began to wash his shoulders and carved chest. Her fingers slid over his hardened nipples as her nail scraped behind.

She heard a growl from deep within his throat and felt his hands move more urgently along her body, sliding along her back, slipping between her cheeks and then, taking the soap once again in his hands, moving to wash her sensitive lower lips. She jumped as he firmly stroked and probed, washing away much of the evidence of the night. All that would be left to her was her memories and the soreness that would inevitably follow such an untamed night.

Her body responded to his touch, as it always had, always would with Eric. Her hands surrounded his rock hard staff, pumping to the same quick staccato rhythm he was using on her. She felt the building energy of another orgasm. She had lost count of how many hours ago.

The urgency of the approaching sunrise and the need to consume each other just once again before daybreak drove Eric to pick Sookie up and press her against the cool shower tile. Neither needing any more preamble, Eric drove into her body to the hilt and paused, "Are you mine Sookie?" he demanded.

With her ankles wrapped around his waist, she tried to force him to move, but he held her still, crushing her against the wall with his body.

"Are you mine, Sookie? Only mine?"

Frustrated, Sookie asked, "Are you mine, Eric? Am I the only one you feed from? The only one you make love with, have sex with, fuck? Tonight has been primal, animalistic, wonderful, but has it been making love?"

"Yes, I am yours. Yes, I will only feed from you if you'll have me. Yes, you will be my only partner. And yes, Sookie, tonight, at times, might have seemed primal to you, but even primal sex can be making love. Just as fucking can still be making love. It's the intent behind it, Sookie. It's all about intent."

Eric pulled out of her body and then shoved back in, as Sookie's body clenched around him. "Tell me you're mine Sookie. Give up Bill and be mine."

Sookie stared deep into those blue, stormy Nordic eyes, imagining what it might be like to look into them for the rest of her life, not daring, not at this moment, to think about what that might mean.

She pulled her left hand away from where it clung to Eric's neck and looked at the ring Bill had placed there only days before. Sookie looked back to Eric and without breaking eye contact with him, slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it onto the shower floor. Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, "Bill who?"

That was all Eric needed to hear. Their foreheads touching, he took her hard and fast against the shower wall, as their eyes never left the others and their breath became harsh. Primed from the night before, they reached their peaks quickly and just as they did, Eric's fingernail sliced into his neck. Sookie quickly latched on, drawing from the small opening as he sunk his fangs into her soft neck, claiming her once again, their cries muffled against the other's neck, pulling the life-giving substance from each other for the last time that night.

Eric held them like that until the water cooled, letting her feed even as he stopped before he weakened her too much. He could taste his own blood coursing through her veins. She had drunk much of his blood this evening, and it consumed her. There was nothing of Bill left in her blood, in her body, in her heart. He claimed her completely, and he would spend the rest of his life, her life, making sure she didn't regret it.

The water cooled and he carried an almost sleeping Sookie to the bed. He dried her body off and then lay down beside her, wrapping them both in the cool sheets and torn comforter. As sleep overtook him, he smiled as he thought about buying her a new one, buying _them_ a new one, for _their_ bedroom.

_I've got a never-ending love for you_

_From now on that's all I want to do_

_From the first time we met I knew_

_I'd have a never-ending love for you_

_After all this time of bein' alone_

_We can love one another, give for each other_

_From now on._

_Never Ending Song of Love,_ Delaney & Bonnie & Friends - 1971

_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N: This story started as a simple night of sex between Eric and Sookie, without any plot. It has obviously become so much more than that, but then who would want *just* a simple night of sex with EN/AS? So this not-so-simple night of love making between Sookie and Eric has come to an end. I think we'd all like to see more of them, other than in just dream sequences, but alas, they deem instead to waste quality film time with some twisted misogynist snuff film. Even with snarky Pam, teen vamp Jessica, and the truly amazing creatively obscene wordsmith Lafayette, if not for the way AS completely owns the character of Eric and overwhelms every scene he is in, thereby reducing his counterparts to minor annoyances, I would be unable to continue watching. It was difficult to write this final chapter as disturbed as I was. I'm not sure I will be able to continue with WAS at all. What was even more disturbing to me was that some blog comments talked about how "turned on" some people were by that scene. Ew.

I am glad you all came along for the ride. It was fun for me, and given the reviews, fun for you as well. See you on the other side!


End file.
